Deep Conversations with Angela Martin
by Emily92
Summary: "Kevin. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm more qualified to comfort Angela about her cheating fiancé, who also happens to be gay." Oscar/Angela.


**Author's Notes: **Occurs sometime post S7 finale. I think this somehow ended up as a slight attempt at Angela/Oscar fic. And I kind of like it, in an odd, dysfunctional sort of way. Anyway, reviews are to me as M&Ms are to Kevin.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Office_. And if I did, I think Dwight and Angela would be back together. Just sayin'.

* * *

><p><strong>Deep Conversations with Angela Martin<strong>

It's almost noon, an oddly enough, it's been a completely normal morning at the office.

Oscar is surprised by how quiet it has been recently. There have been no spur of the moment conference room meetings, unprecedented emotional announcements, or frivolous parties or fundraisers.

He's pretty sure that a lot of this has to do with Michael being gone. Practically positive, actually.

Oscar isn't really used to such a peaceful work environment, and he almost hopes that Jim will do something to antagonize Dwight. He considers that idea for a few moments and then puts it out of his mind. He could get used to this. It's actually completely silent, other than people typing away at their keyboards.

Maybe this is the beginning of a new era.

Oscar is somewhat mindlessly entering data into an excel spreadsheet when Kevin speaks up and would eventually prove Oscar's last thought wrong.

"Hey. Oscar. Come_ here_," Kevin beckons toward his computer screen. He looks simultaneously gleeful and nervous.

"What's up, Kevin?"

"Look. At. _This_," he replies, emphasizing each individual word.

Oscar looks at where Kevin is directing his attention.

It's a photo of Angela's fiancé Robert, the state senator. The thing that undoubtedly got Kevin's attention was the fact that he was kissing another man.

Kevin looks at Oscar, then at the picture, and then back at Oscar again. He raises an eyebrow.

"Just like we suspected," Kevin comments.

"Angela's going to be," Oscar begins but doesn't finish his thought. Truth be told, he isn't sure how Angela would react.

"Do we tell her?" Kevin wonders aloud.

"She'll find out eventually. I can practically guarantee that the media will get ahold of that picture."

"So do we let them tell her?" Kevin asks "Or do we do it ourselves? I'm tempted to go with option A. I don't like being the bearer of bad news. Plus, can you imagine her reaction? Scary."

"I think we should tell her," Oscar replies, "We aren't exactly close to her, but it will hurt less coming from us than the media."

"_You_ should tell her," Kevin says.

Oscar gives him a look.

"No, really," Kevin explains, "It's not only that I'm trying to get out of it. I bet you could sympathize with her."

He looks at Oscar, a knowing smile set upon his features.

Oscar looks exasperated, "Kevin. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm more qualified to comfort Angela about her cheating fiancé, who also happens to be gay."

"Well, I'm not going to do it," Kevin states matter-of-factly. He pauses for a moment and then snickers, "That's what she said."

"Alright, fine," Oscar gives in, not looking too happy about this.

* * *

><p>Oscar enters the break room, opens the refrigerator, and takes out a can of Coke. He sits down at the table and glances at Angela, who is across from him.<p>

"Hi Angela," he says.

"Oscar."

He frowns slightly as he comes to the realization that something is off. Her tone of voice is colder than usual, and he can tell from her body language that she is upset.

"Err, Angela. Is everything ok?" Oscar asks tentatively.

She stares at him fiercely, "If I wanted to discuss it with you, Oscar, I would have brought it up already."

He takes a sip of his Coke, wondering if he should stay or leave. It would be the noble thing to stay and try to offer whatever sort of comfort he could for what was bothering her, but he has the profound feeling that doing so would be equivalent to walking right into a lion's cage.

There's also the fact that she was already upset, and he still hasn't told her anything about Robert yet. He sighs, wondering again ho Kevin had gotten him into this.

"Do all gay men do that?" she demands, eying him and looking contemptuous.

"Do what?" he responds cautiously.

"Drink sugary, non-diet soda. A certain sector of the population has several unhealthy, improper habits that they need to do something about."

Oscar, probably somewhat wisely, does not reply.

"Do you think you could handle answering something for me? Because I know it would be too much for certain coworkers of ours."

She shoots a glance in Kevin's direction. He's sitting at his desk, munching on M&Ms.

"Angela, what would you like to ask?"

"Why do relationships never seem to work out for certain good, church going people?"

"It's…sometimes life isn't fair. I know we both know that, but sometimes it's hard to come to the realization that it applies to our own lives."

Angela sighs, "I suppose the lord does work in mysterious ways."

Oscar nods, feeling very awkward about this entire conversation.

"Can I trust you to keep something in confidence for awhile?" Angela asks him, almost hesitatingly.

He practically hesitates himself. He is not used to deep, personal-level conversations with Angela Martin.

"You can. Though are you sure you want to tell me?"

She's mad again, "I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't sure."

Oscar sighs and internally berates himself for a moment. He's worked alongside Angela for the better part of ten years now; he knows what sort of things set her off, but he had forgotten and made a blunder. He shouldn't have questioned her – naturally Angela, confident as she was, would not take well to that.

She's gone now. Alone in the break room, Oscar watches from a distance as she snips at Kevin.

Oscar sighs, wondering if this means that their conversation is over. It had been cringe worthily awkward, though it felt left up in the air. And Kevin is going to kill him for not bringing up that photograph and the fact that her fiancé is not really interested in what she has to offer.

He gets up and goes back to his desk, wondering where this day will take him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Oscar," Kevin says, "Do you remember your <em>gay<em>cation?"

Oscar nods.

"I was thinking," Kevin continues, "When I first met you, I had no idea you'd be taking a gaycation. I never pegged you as one to take one. But the truth is, anyone can be gay and take a gaycation. Even the ones who we least expect."

He glances pointedly at Angela, who ignores him.

"That's," Oscar pauses, "Well said, Kev."

Angela gets up.

"I'm glad you think so," Kevin nods, "But I've gotta say, your own methods of_ communicatio_n are _off_."

Kevin stares at him for a few seconds.

"You were supposed to tell her one thing. _One. Thing._ C'mon Oscar, you're way better than this."

"How do you know I didn't, Kev?"

Kevin rolls his eyes, "If you had told her, she wouldn't have just lectured me about how bad M&Ms are earlier. She probably would have thrown the jar at me. Oscar, you've gotta do it. Now. Please. This waiting, for me it's like waiting for a volcano to spew hot lava all over you. It's terrible. I've gotten nothing done."

"Kevin. We'll see."

"Well, just remember that I am not going to be at peace until this is done," Kevin says as he shoves a mouthful of M&Ms toward his face.

* * *

><p>Oscar and Angela both end up working late – the numbers for this quarter are due tomorrow. The both hit the keys of their keyboard rapidly and attentively, both feeling nervous about a continuation of their earlier conversation.<p>

"Oscar, I need you to hurry. We have to get this in very soon."

"I know that, Angela."

"And I have an evening prayer service I need to attend."

"It isn't Sunday."

She shakes her head, "There are masses every day of the week, Oscar. And this isn't a mass. It's a _prayer service_. Though I shouldn't be surprised that someone of your culture isn't aware of the difference."

"Gay and religious aren't necessarily mutually exclusive, Angela."

"I don't want to have this discussion, Oscar," she snaps, "Just know that your _community _has caused me a lot of pain recently."

"Oh?" he says before he can help himself.

"Not that it's any of your business, but someone I had been in a long term relationship with turns out to be," Angela pauses, "More like you than I'd prefer."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Oscar replies. So she's known at least for most of the day, then. He wonders why he didn't pick up on it earlier.

She nods, "So I'm not too happy."

"It will be difficult for both of you –"

"No, it won't be difficult for him. I clearly have it worse – he gets to go off gallivanting with his communication manager _Brokeback Mountain_ style, and all the while he just leaves me and our relationship behind. So if anybody deserves a pity party here, it's me."

"While he, on the other hand, has to deal with coming out of the closet. Oftentimes, Angela, that is no picnic."

She glares at him, "I don't want to hear this."

Suddenly, Oscar feels like a jerk. She had lost a fiancé, after all. And arguing with Angela Martin is basically a lost cause, because she's so stubborn and she won't acknowledge any views but her own. And possibly those of the church. It's a futile cause that does nothing but upset her, and he supposes she's already been upset enough recently.

"Why don't you go to mass, Angela?" he offers, "I can finish this."

She looks suspicious, "It's a prayer service. I told you that."

"Then go," he offers. Once again, he reflects on the oddity of having a conversation with this woman that wasn't an argument or work related.

"No," she says stubbornly, "I need to make sure that these numbers get put in."

"I can do that. It's very simple, and I've done it before."

She considers for a moment, "Well…fine. But I'm going to come in early to make sure everything is in its place."

He nods, "Bye, Angela."

"Goodbye."

She turns to leave.

"Hey, Angela," Oscar calls out, almost hesitatingly.

"Yes?"

Oscar doesn't say anything for a moment.

"What is it, Oscar?" she says testily.

Oscar hesitates again, "Nothing. Have a nice night."

And she is walking towards the door, outside of the office, leaving any semblance of a connection with him behind for the time being.


End file.
